¿Vas a echarme de menos?
by Mutsurini-kun
Summary: Bueno esta historia trata sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de Baka to Test que es Kouta x Aiko ... realmente espero que les guste es el primer fanfic que hago... asi que espero sus opiniones sean malo o buenos los superare... y lo entender... ya que voy comenzando y mejorare si ustedes quieren que haga otro lo hare mucho mejor y cuidando todas las criticas que me digan


Fue después de la escuela y al grupo se había pedido que se quedara ayudar a limpiar. Ellos terminaron hace unos minutos por lo que sólo estaban haciendo lo normal. Bueno ... vamos a decir que estaban siendo ellos mismos. Ya saben Shouko torturar Yuuji, Hideyoshi haciendo lo de siempre, Kouta limpiando del lente de su cámara, y Minami dañando a Akihisa mientras Himeji trata de ponerlo en ropa de niña.

Entonces, Aiko Kudo entró en la habitación mirando como si hubiera estado llorando. Nadie se dio cuenta que había entrado ... excepto Kouta se dio cuenta de inmediato y lanzó una mirada hacia ella. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa falsa ... algo estaba equivocado con ella. Simplemente no podía poner su dedo en la llaga.

Ella se acercó a él, se sentó, sus ojos comenzaron a agua, pero las lágrimas no deslizaron por su piel. Entonces ... lo golpeó ... hubo un rumor en torno a la escuela que se mudaba a la ciudad en el día de San Valentín...

Por lo tanto, de toda la información que había recibido ... era cierto. Kouta tiene un sentimiento extraño dentro de él. ¿Por qué? Es lo que dijo en su mente una y otra vez. ¿De verdad sientes algo por Aiko Kudo? La chica de pelo verde que se burlan de él hasta que estuvo cerca de la muerte? ¿O era sólo preocupacion porque estaban perdiendo una no tan cercana amiga?

Aiko se limpio los ojos, los cerró y luego se colocó de espaldas mirando el techo. Echó un vistazo a Kouta. ¿Quién tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba en un pensamiento. Aiko no le molestó en absoluto. Ella decidió ir a buscar un poco de aire fresco que ella pensó que sería bueno tener un momento para sí misma. La chica de pelo verde se levantó y, lentamente, arrastrando los pies hasta el techo y lo establecido en el concreto mirando al respirar lentamente como si estuviera tratando de tomar en todos los eventos sorprende a los de su vida.

"¿Por qué? ... ¿Qué he hecho para llegar a esta situación!"

Aiko se levantó y gritó que en la parte superior de sus pulmones mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla con la cabeza colgada hacia abajo, Una sombra cubrió los ojos. Kouta abrió la puerta en el techo

"Nada, no estás realmente los que se mueve son tus padres ... ¿no es así?"

"Sí, el derecho de su Tsuchiya ... Um ..."

Él se acercó a ella y se apoyó en la barandilla también. Kouta tiene esa sensación de nuevo. ¿Por qué? Sólo estaban de pie uno al lado del otro? El sol hacía brillar la piel tal vez fue por eso?

Aiko parecía que iba a decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente parecía que no quería salir.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decir?"

"N-no, era una pregunta estúpida de todos modos."

"Oh, está bien entonces."

Un incómodo silencio llenaba el aire a su alrededor. Era tan espeso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Era tranquilo ... demasiado tranquilo.

"Boo!"

Dijieron todos los demas, detrás de Aiko. Cayó Aiko arriba de Kouta porque Akihisa "accidentalmente" la empujó hacia él. Se sonrojo como loco! Sus amigos se reían. Una alarma sonó fue el teléfono de Aiko. Se bajó Kouta, quien hizo una mirada asesina a Akihisa. Todos ellos dejaron la escuela.

Al día siguiente

Clase F estaba tomando un descanso mientras esperaban a su maestro.

Kouta tenía un montón de pensamientos que atraviesan su cabeza. Si o no me gusta Aiko? No, no le gustaba ... ella la amaba. Él, Kouta Tsuchiya "The Pervert Ninja silencioso" amaba a Aiko Kudo . No podía conseguir a la chica de su cabeza.

Hubo un rumor en torno a la escuela que Aiko se marchaba en el día de San Valentín. Ese rumor ... no era cierto que se iba el día anterior. Pobre, Kouta no lo sabía. Hasta que, Shouko le dijo. Tomó un taxi a su casa de inmediato! Kouta no importa que clase estaba todavía en curso. Quería encontrarla ... y rápido.

Después de cinco minutos se encontró que se establecen en la sombra de un árbol lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Corrió hacia ella se sentó a su lado. Aiko lo miró con una mirada molesta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy aquí ... para ... ti".

Aiko se incorporó rápidamente y lo miró con una mirada curiosa. Se inclina hacia ella examinando su rostro.

"¿Ha estado llorando?"

"N-no ... Kouta, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Está bien."

"¿Me extrañaste?"

El cuerpo de Kouta se puso tenso. ¿Qué ha dicho? Él la amaba, pero ella lo ama como el? Wow, esto fue repentino ... ¿qué hacer? Se quedó en sus pensamientos durante unos cinco minutos ... cinco minutos de más. Aiko puso una expresión triste en su rostro. Ella se lamentaba.

"Oh, ya veo cómo es ... Lo siento."

Aiko se levantó y se alejó en silencio lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro. Cogió su velocidad con cada paso. Kouta arrastrando detrás de ella.

"Aiko, espera!"

Ella no lo oyó. Ella corrió directamente a su casa, agarró su maleta, y despues su familia viajaban en un coche al aeropuerto.

¿Lo que Aiko no sabía era que Kouta estaba caliente tras su rastro. La hermana de Akihisa lo llevó a él y a sus amigos al aeropuerto. Lo que confunde Akihisa tanto fue que corrió tan rápido como el viento en el aeropuerto.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia ella. Kouta iba tan rápido que cuando él la encontró como no podía parar y cayo sobre ella. Ella estaba en la puerta del avión. Ella se sorprendió por el repentino ataque.

"Aiko tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta ... y es un sí ... Sí, Aiko Kudo Te echaré de menos desde el fondo de mi corazón para arriba ... yo ... yo ... TE AMO AIKO KUDO! "

Aiko se quedó muda de palabras. Ella tenía lágrimas de alegría que corrían por su rostro. Se levantaron y se abrazaron.

"Aiko, ¿Me amas?"

"¿Qué tal si te lo muestro?"

Aiko le guiñó un ojo y puso una sonrisa. Ella le dio un beso y cuando lanzaron sus amigos estaban mirándolos.

"No se rían!"

Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ya era hora de dejar a Aiko por lo que dijo que hay despedidas y Kouta enganchó un último beso antes de que ella se fuera

"Te quiero, Kouta".

Estas fueron las últimas palabras antes de irse.


End file.
